


She Keeps Me Warm

by LivingInFiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Queenie, Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Cocoa, I tried to make it as neutral as possible, It was my first time writing a [...] x Reader, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: It has been a long, rough and absolutely horrible day.But as long as Queenie was by your side, there was nothing you could not overcome.





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling particularly down, and I needed a source of comfort. When I asked myself what or who was able to lift my spirits in a heartbeat, I immediately thought about Queenie and her beautiful smile.  
> She is such an amazing and wonderful character, I really hope we'll get to see more of her in the next movies !  
> So here it is, a Queenie x Reader written for those who, like me, sometimes feel like the world is a bit too harsh and life a bit too hard.

It has been a long, rough and absolutely horrible day.

Your hours spent at work had exhausted you, both physically and emotionally. The day had already started off badly when you got out of home, and someone made you fall to the ground without even apologizing. It had made you a little grumpy, but you had decided to ignore it, a little accident wasn’t going to get the best of you, right ?

You had arrived at the office right on time, but you had seen the small frown on your superior’s face when you sat down at you desk. You had started working, assiduous, hoping he wouldn’t say anything if he saw how dedicated you were to your work. Filling papers for insurances wasn’t a thrilling job, but it paid the bills, and it was everything you needed. So you worked hard, you always did your best. But sometimes, even doing your best wasn’t not enough. The day had gone by with a succession of bad events, such as spilling your coffee cup on your desk, thus dirtying your desk and a great part of what was on it, having a heated argument with a colleague over a file that he had supposedly ‘lost’, realizing that you had forgotten your lunch at home, and to top it all off, your boss had decided to take his anger out on you, making you feel absolutely worthless for a mistake he probably made himself...

Maybe that guy from this morning had been a bad omen, all things considered. 

Now that your day at work was finally over, you hurried to get to your home as fast as possible, mainly because you wanted this whole day to be over, but also because you heard the not so far away rumble of a storm. You ran through the streets, handbag at hand, praying whoever could hear you to make you avoid the unwelcome rain, but apparently the odds still weren’t in your favour. You felt the rain pour over you, the water soaking your hair and coat incredibly fast, you were running faster, the water on the pavement prying in your shoes as you were stepping in the small puddles. You nearly fell on the ground when your foot slid on a soaked layer of leaves, but regained your balance with a street-light next to you.

Finally, you arrived home after what felt like hours of fighting against this forsaken weather. You promptly opened the door of the apartment building and got inside the warm hall, slamming the door behind you. You immediately heard the complaints of your caretaker, as she opened the door of her flat on the other end of the hall.

“Sorry, Mrs. Walterson, there was a gust of wind and I couldn’t stop the door,” you apologized, making the excuse up in hope that she wouldn’t reprimand you for too long.

You heard her voice fade slowly as you were going up the two flight of stairs separating you from your flat. You took your keys out of your coat as you faced the door, sliding the key inside the lock and twisting the knot as you smell the sweet aroma of food coming from inside. You locked the door behind you, put your handbag against the wall and took your drenched coat off, hanging it up to the hook next to the door, as you were hearing soft hums coming from the living room. You let out a sigh and made your best smile as you entered the room, the dim lights of your home welcoming you.

“Welcome home, honey !”

You felt arms wrapping around you in a soft, almost delicate embrace, as two glinting cerulean eyes were looking at you. You noticed a small strand of blond hair that had fallen in front of the face of the woman hugging you, which you lovingly put back in its place, fingers brushing lightly against her pink cheek. She smiled at you and gave you a gentle kiss, warming your heart instantly. 

“I’m home,” you answered, hugging her back.

Her hands wandered in your dripping hair, droplets falling down your face, then slid on your cheeks to wipe the traces of water off. She looked at you, her clear eyes detailing your face as worry clearly shown on hers.

“Oh, sweetheart... you had quite a rough day, didn’t you ?” she asked, her voice caring.

You gave her a small smile, the events of the day quickly coming back to you. You knew it was pointless to try to hide things from her, given her magical abilities to read through people’s mind, but still, sometimes you tried, because you didn’t want to worry her. Queenie was an exceptional woman, who by all odds had chosen you out of everybody who lived in New York. Even though you were a No-Maj, she had grown fond of you, despite who you were. She was a true blessing in your life, and you couldn’t be thankful enough for having her by your side.

“Come, sit here, I’ll make you a little something,” she proposed, guiding you to sit on the couch.

You obeyed her and stayed on the couch, waiting for her to come back. You heard fainted noises coming from the kitchen and the next minute she was back, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She carefully gave it to you and sat by your side, her hand resting on your thigh. You took a sip out of your cup, enjoying the warm and sweet beverage in your mouth. It was Queenie’s magical answer to every life problem. You took another sip of it, placed the cup on the table next to the couch and licked the chocolate moustache off your lip, making her giggle softly. You felt her hands taking hold of yours, her fingers stroking them as she looked at you, her expression gentle.

“You shouldn't worry too much, it was just a bad day. You did nothing wrong,” she started, her voice appeasing, “sometimes things get low, so low that you start to wonder if you will ever be happy again, but it’s only so that you can enjoy even more all the good things that will come to you later.” 

“How can you be so sure of that ?” you questioned, uncertain.

Your gaze shifted to look at your hands, not daring to look her in the eyes as tears started forming in yours. You didn’t want to show how all this got to you, show how weak you were.

“You are not weak,” you heard her say as she lifted your chin for you to look at her again, “and you will get through this. Do you know why ?”

“Why ?” you asked in a shaky voice.

“Because you are not alone. I am here, with you, until the end.” 

You felt her lips brush against yours, her kiss tender. You couldn’t help but cry silently as she kissed you again, your hands holding hers. What did you ever do to deserve such a beautiful person in your life ? She planted one last kiss on your lips and gave you a bright smile.

“Things will get better, I promise.”

You started smiling as well, her high spirits contagious. She wiped off the remaining of your tears and got up from the couch, giving you your cup of hot cocoa back.

“Now drink this up ! We’re dining in a few minutes,” she announced joyfully.

You got up as well and looked at her lovingly as she waved her wand in the air, the plates and cutlery flying to the table, your smile widening the more you looked at her. Yes, as long as Queenie was by your side, there was nothing you could not overcome, as long as she loved you, nothing would be impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
